Searching
by moonmyth26
Summary: R for possible other scenes....Serena is searching for her sister rei while trying to avoid being captured by diamond...1st fic ...i suck at summaries
1. Default Chapter

I do not own sailormoon in any way, shape or form.

Chapter 1

'Run Rena, Run! Faster, just keep running…just a little longer' I can hear them behind me. Not far though, 150 mabey 200 yards or so. And that's not far considering what they are.

BAM

'What the hell?!?' I look up from the base of the tree where I landed to see him. their leader….Diamond. 'Shit I'm screwed! how did he catch up that fa…wait what am I thinking he's one of them of course he would catch up fast.'

"Well well well… look what I caught…dose it hurt much serenity?"

Silence…

"O come now Serenity…here I'm worried about u enough to chase you for a centery and you have nohing o say to me???..."

Still nothing…

"DAMN IT SERENITY ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!!" I scream as he yanks my head back by my hair. 'rena girl you really did it this time didn't you….god how to get out of this….think, think, think, AH HA if only I can…' just then the rest of Diamonds pack come bursting threw the bushes, yes pack in this world here are witches, worlocks, vampires, werewolfes and humans, Diamond and his group just happen to be werewolfes. The pack consisting of 6 males: Sapphire, Rubius, Seiya, Greg, Chad, and Diamond of course, and 3 females: Emerald, Anne, and Beral (all of whom have an extreme distaste for me) but lucky for me Sapphire and Rubius are the only ones here.

I guess I'm getting a head of my self here… my name is Serenity Tsukino and I'm a….well actually I don't know what I am…see I was in an accident when I was 4 and I have no memory of my life before then all I know is that I have a sister named Rei and I need to find her. After the accident we promised we'd always be there for each other, she's 2 years older by the way. Then one day when I was 7 or 8 she disappeared just like that. At first I thought she would come back but she never did. rei and I had ben living in the woods on or own for years because no one would ake us in. a few days befor she went missing we started hearing howls and feasing…so when she disapeared I figured they took her and she was dead; until 3 days after she disapeard and they attacked and cornnered me then she showed up and rescued me and I fainted only to wake up in a tree miles from where I was. I waited days for her to show up but she never did. I could feel that she was still alive I knew it and sense then I've been looking for her and discovering things about my self I never dreamed of…I have the strength of any werewolf or vampire, I can run just as fast as them if not faster, heal my self almost instantly, and I can live al most as if I were an immortal due to my healing abilities. I'm also develope in my telekinsis and telepathy as well as my ability to control the elements. I know this is a lot but I'm not complaining my powers have gotten me out of many tight spots and this one, hopefully, won't be an exception…

"Diamond…I think we should get out of his area……now_!"_

"And why is that sapphire? I'm just starting to have a little fun."

"I'd listen to him Diamond….wouldn't want you to acctually have to fight for your survival tonight." at that comment I earned myself the acknowledgement of a dislocated shoulder and I choke back a scream in pain.

"Look love unless you're calling my name out of pure pleasure…SHUT THE FUCK UP! You maybe a valuble asset but DON'T PUSH ME…" he emphasized his words by flipping me over on to my back and choking me with into an inch of my life reveling in the way my eyes roll back into my head. "I've been waiting decades for this and sapphire you will not ruin this for me." by now he has tied both my hands and feet and gaged me and for some reason I can't breake the ropes. "Serenity my dear you will be happy to know I made these especially for you. They are virtually indistructable."

"Perhaps you should listen to them Diamond, their advice might just save you life one day…" a man said stepping out of the shadows. He had short blonde hair spiked with red and black tips, green eyes and a gotee.he was dressed in black and red clothes with a black trench coat.

"Hello Jedite."

**End for now….**

**Hope you like I'll try to get the next chapie up soon but I warn u it maybe a while holiday in all…….i welcome feed back…..**


	2. who has the upper hand now

Chapter 2

"Hello Jedite." I heard diamond sneer above me although physically and in his outward appearance he was calm and very much in controli knew different. he's scared apparently this 'Jedite' character is one to be feared and this may be my wat out.

"Diamond I relize that you are a werewolf and as such you would havea hard time comprehending the concept of domain." Apperently this statemen hit a nerve because in that moment Diamond released me and stood to his full hight.

"Look vamp, I'm here for her not fight but if you insist I will be more than happy to accomedate you." Diamond growled out and started to change into wolf form and stopped half way threw the change. "Now you were saying."Now you were saying."

Just then 5 Vamps came out of the trees. "Oh god I must be delierious becauseshe looks just like Rei." I was out of it esspecially seeing as how I said that out loud. At my comment the vamps acknowledged my presence. "Preying on humans now are we. I knew you were low but I didn't know…" this comment came from the dark adonis that seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Fuck you!" was his response "she is my mate and I am here to claim her, so fuck off!!"

At this all the attention wasturned back to me and not a moment too soon for I just escaped from the ropes and held 2 guns. One especially designed for werewolfes and the other for vamps.

"If I were you Diamond, and thank god im not, I'd get my money back on that rope. It's defective. Now if you'll excuse me…I must be going now…You understand right Diamond?"

"Serenity don't be stupid…you're my mate and I'll always find you! And besides how are you going to get out of this alive your alone in this and you have no allies except for me."

"First off asswhipe! I have NEVER been and will NEVER be your MATE! And if you are my only allie then I think I have a better chance with the vamps." At this the vamps chuckled and I noticed the 'Rei look alike' talking to the leader in a hushed voice.

He nodded at what ever was said and urned to address us, "well diamond it seems your 'mate' prefers company other than yours and since you are trespassing and your having trouble handling Serenity,is its?, I would be glad to take her off your hands."

"stay the hell out of this Endymion, she is no concern of yours!"

"but she is mine!" "And who are u?"

"Reianna EllanaTsukino her older sister." I stared in disbelife I found her finally after all these years and she's alive sort of…

"Also she's in my domain there for she is my concern. Besides she is the price you pay to leave here alive." Endymions' voice tured from mildly amused to deathly serious.

Diamond growled in anger and fury "this is far from over!" with that him and his lackeys were gone.

I turned to rei and lowered my guns but still on guard til she broke the silence, "I can't even leave you alone for a century with out having o bale you out of trouble."

"well you know me…troubles my middle name." with that I fainted from what I believe to be a concussion I received earlyer.

"I knew she would do that…lazy ass. pick her up jed."

"what why me she's your siser?!?"

"NOW JED!!!!!!"

**End for now….**

**Hope you like I'll try to get the next chapie up soon but I warn u it maybe a while holiday in all…….i welcome feed back…..**


	3. I can't spell the word 'councle' or is i...

Ch 3

I do not own sailormoon in any way, shape or form.

Rei POV

"Her name is Serenity Anastacia Tsukino…She is my half sister…Parents: the imfamous Selenity Amilia Tukino (Daughter of dracula; she is also known as Akasha Queen of the Dambed) and Father Unknown but suspected to be someone of great importance and not a vampire…ladies and gentalmen we have found the missing link…Serenity has all of our abilities and none of out weaknesses… she can be considered human almost with inhuman abilities, strenght, and longevity." as I stood in the great hall explaining my sister, hoping at least a few would understand what mysister is and why she is so important I just cant help but wonder what she's been through these past few decades… "We share the same father but know nothing of him…unlike my sister I didn't inherit all of the 'gifts' she has. The closest I can figure is that it has something to do with Akashas' blood and a reaction of sorts…" I contiued until I was interupted by amember of the councel.

"So what are you saying? That your sister is some unknown mutation of sorts?"

"Well, yes and a very valuble one at that…" I replied only to be cut off again but this time by another member of councel named Lord Chadwick III. 'God how I LOATH him!'

"So you mean to say your sister maybe useful to _us_?" Chad emphasises the 'us' while tring to be seductive at the same time and fails miserably. Chad and I have a history which goes like this: He turned me…Tried to seduce and control me…He ended up spending a week to recover from his injuries and receiving an undying pledge of hatred and loathing from me. I growled and fumed that he would even dare to try something with me especially considering I am in a relationship with Jedite whom is the 3rd general in command over the coven and has already Chads ass for hitting on me twice already.

But before I had a chance to respond Jedite did for me."No _Chadwick!"_ Jedite grounded out threw clinched teeth, "What she means is that in the wrong hands Serenity could be used against the coven and its best that she is protected by the coven!" I smile 'Oh I just love how protective he gets when it comes to me. gets me all hot and heavy…rei girl calm down and focus.'

With all this said and done, the head of the councle, Endymion, called the councle to order and to vote on the matter at hand. At 14 to 3 the majoity voted to grant my sister the protection of this councle.

MEANWHILE

Serenity POV

I lie there and search the room with my powers 'I know you're here…come out come out where ever you are…ah ha! there you are' I thought to my self as I followed the intruder with my mind waiting for the right moment to strike . and here it is…in a flash I'm out of the bed sending a round house kick straight for its head when I stop midair. Who ever this is they'er good, too good and from where I come from too good means really bad. next thing I know I'm being sent head first into a wall. the power of the attack was over whelming especially since I have yet to recover from the other day and just my luck I had to be in a tower. I flew from the tower wall down into a glass roof of what I later found to be the councles meeting room. I can feel the glass cut into my skin and my blood seep out. I had just enough energy and time to brace my self for impact just befor I broke the grand councles table in half.

I could hear my name being called almost franticly and shouts as glass fell from the broken glass celing. then out of nowhere…

"ENOUGH!!!!!!"

With that a hushed silence fell over the room as the dark adonis from earlier spoke.


	4. Which one of you hit me?

I do not own sailormoon in any way, shape or form.

Last time

I could hear my name being called almost franticly and shouts as glass fell from the broken glass celing. then out of nowhere…

"ENOUGH!!!!!!"

With that a hushed silence fell over the room as the dark adonis from earlier spoke.

**CH 4**

sorry it took so long…hope u like!!

Author POV

An hour earlier

Diamond sat brewding on his thrown on how to get Serenity back , when he suddenly felt like Einstine…

"Sapphire! Send out the kamakuri!"

Kamakuri are a fowl bunch of low breed werewolves that have gone insane. They are used as messangers toget a point across to an enemy. Their kamakazi practices have them feared by many clans and packs world wide.

"My Prince, do you think that wise, sire? Especially…" Sapphire suddenly felt himself being thrown into a wall. "Sapphire you would do well to remember to NEVER EVER question me! UNDERSTAND!!!" A slight nod from Sapphier and he was gone.

"Now lets see what Endymion does."

"ENOUGH!!!!!!" Endymions' voice rung loud threw the great hall. In the great hall were 5 council members, not encluding Endymion; Lita, Rei, Jedite, Mina, and Malakite; Serenity, and 4 kamakuri. Each Kamakuri looking more vile and crazier than the next; except one which seemed to be the leader. "Ahhh if it isn't the great Endymion himself…how's it goin'?"

"Lupin, stop playing around I'm ready to have some fun." Another one be hind him said as it licked it's lips and cocked it's head to the sideturning it almost 360 degrees around. "We have a job so LETS DO IT!!" Getting louder and louder with each word if not syllabal by the end he was screeching.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

Serena pov

after the ringing in my head subsided I was PISSED!! I got up from the now destroyed table and before anyone could say anything I was standing a foot away from the one called lupin. "Which one of you hit me?"

It looked back at the others then back at me, dipped his head to with in an inch of mine and smiled. "that would me me." "ok just checking"

I sent a hard left cracking it's jaw. when he hit the ground the rest rushed me, soon an all out battle ensued and 2 more kamakuri joined in. I fought lupin and he was getting the upper hand until he made the mistake of delivering diamopnds message to me "diamond sends his love. and says he'll see you soon enough." and that just sent me into my "reserve stock" My eyes turned pure white, my hair turned from blond with silver streaks to silver with black streaks and my 5'6" frame began to glow. everyone stopped to stare at me in shock and surprise. I grabbed Lupin by his collar and in a deadly low tone, "give diamond a message for me…when you see him tell him I said 'Welcome to HELL'!" I growled out the last part the created an energy that consumed his entire being. as his ashes were scattered in the great hall the other kamakuri burst into flames and dissetagrated.

Rei approched me cautiously and said something in some langauge and slowly I could feel all my anger and hate leave me and I calmed down. I looked around to serve the damage and injured. The room was destroyed, nothing stood. 3 vamps were dead and dying due to loss of blood and he bite of the kamakuri (which contains a toxic venom in it) and several injured. Suddenly a wave of guilt washed over me,'oh god what have I done. This is all my fault; I should have never came here.' "I'm sorry. I'll leave."

I make to leave when I'm stopped by rei. I knew she would try to stop me, well atleast I hoped she would. "What the hell do you mean 'you'll leave'? You're being hunted and by Diamond no less. You can't go out there…" "And I can't stay here. This is my problem and I'm not gonna draw anybody into this…especially YOU!!" I turned to walk away only to run into Endymion "You will stay here under the protection of the council. No matter how strong you are it's safer here." "I don't need protection from anything and I'm fine on my own." I side stepped him only this time to run in to Rei "Look Sere, please…stop being stuburn ok. I NEVER _beg_ for ANYTHING… but please…please don't leave…please!!!" I am in shock she hardly ever asks for anything let alone **_begs_**. "Ok…but only because you **_BEGGED_**." emphasising the last word just to irratate her. "Yah, yah I suggest you freeze this moment because **_THAT_** will _NEVER _happen again!"

a Shadowed figuer slowly leaves the premises to inform his master of new developments.

end 4 now


	5. Explinations

**Chapter 5**

I do not own sailormoon in any way, shape or form.

Sorry its been so long…I got distracted…well here it is…

"Well isnt this an unfortunate turn of events…How many are left?" Diamond pased his throne room with contemplation and barely concealed angry at the news of the desimation of his Kamakuri. The ever present fact that Serenity had the protection of the council was just icing on the cake.

"Three milord, Taiki, Yaten, and Kira. Milord, Might I suggest you wait till they are nolonger on such high alert? It would make for a much better exstraction of Serenity." The cloaked figure sunk into a deep bow in hopes to convince the prince to wait. 'All I'll need to do then is get rid of diamond and use the power Serenity has with in her to my advantage.'

"Sappire what do you think of Phantoms' (AN: Doom Phantom) plan?"

"I think it would be a wise choice of action, as well as to maintain servalence. and also inform our man on the inside."

"Very well, take all nessasary forms of action to see that it's done. and NO screw ups!" Phantom concealed the smirk 'don't worrie everything will go as **_I_** planned.'

'Soon, very soon I will have you Serenity. I guarntee it.' Diamond thought as an evil and sedistic look ran threw his eyes.

4 months later

"HOW MUCH LONGER!"

The question ecoed threw out the dark merderous halls. Servents scurried into the shadows, hoping to not be the victim of their masters' rage. Phantom nelt before diamond his patiance running short at the difficulty of the project. "Milord, I apologize, but it should not be longer. Patiance is a virtue."

"Do not try to take the high ground with me phantom my temper is less then accomadating for such remarks."

Else Where

Serena POV

It's been 4 months and I'm still on edge. I know he's up to something but what…I don't know. My life here is nothing like I thought it would be. The majasty of it all. From the dinning hall to the Lunarium it's amazing. Decorated perfecty to fit something out of a beautiful but dangerous and deadly dream. Every thing done in a classic look that screams beauty and sofistication. The majority of everything being done in red and black and trimed in gold. The only exception being the lunarium. The lunarium was beautifully washed in pastels and whites, accented with silver trims and viberent plantlife. From roses to Lilys and orchids, from lily pads to palm trees on a miniature beach.

My sister and I have caught up…although I resent her for leaving me I understand her decision…

Flash back

"YOU LEFT ME! WHY!"

"Rena, I'm sorry ok…I.I..I Didn't have much of a choice ok!...I want.."

"NO YOU DID HAVE A CHOICE AND YOU CHOSE TO ABANDON ME…YOU LEFT ME ALONE…I WAS BARELY SIX YEARS OLD…DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE…we made a packed, you said that we would never be apart that nothing could separate us, no matter what. And I believed you. I believed you so much that I've been looking for you ever since you left…and NOW out of the blue you finally show up! I WENT TO THERAPY BECAUSE OF YOU! I GAVE YOU A FUNERAL WHEN MY SHRINK SAID THAT IT WOULD HELP ME!"

" RENA I'M SORRY…I HAD NO CHOICE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON AT THE TIME! YES, I BROKE MY PROMISE! yes, I left you alone. and I dought I deserve your forgiveness…but I had no choice. If I stayed, their was a 85 chance that you would have been killed."

End Flashback

End 4 Now


End file.
